1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joystick device comprising: an operation knob; an operation shaft coupled to the operation knob on one end thereof; a case supporting the operation shaft while allowing the operation shaft to tilt from a neutral position about a tilting center set on an axis of the operation shaft; a magnetic sensor provided on a board fixed to the case; a magnet arranged to face the magnetic sensor in such a manner as to move in accordance with the tilting of the operation shaft, in which a tilting operation direction of the operation shaft is detected based on positional change of the magnet relative to the magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-323859, for example, discloses a joystick device in which an operation knob is provided on one end of an operation shaft, and a magnet is provided on the other end of the operation shaft in such a manner as to face a magnetic sensor provided on a board.
However, in the joystick device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-323859, a distance between the magnet and the magnetic sensor changes depending on the tilting of the operation shaft. The change causes variation in the detection accuracy, and a function of correcting the variation is required for circuits.